slytechfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly Cooper Technical Wiki:Discord
The following page originated from the [[w:c:slycooper|''Sly Cooper wiki]]. The Sly Cooper Wiki's Discord server is a chat room for the Sly Cooper Technical Wiki. In addition to being a chatroom about the Wiki, Sly Cooper and a general meeting place for Sly Cooper fans, the Discord server is a quick way to let administrators know about any vandalism that may be taking place. Users in the server are assumed to have read this article. Claims of ignorance will not protect a user who is not following the rules; these rules apply to everyone equally. (Note that soon after creation, the Sly Cooper Wiki's Discord server was changed to be a more open platform that is also advertised on the [http://www.reddit.com/r/slycooper Sly Cooper subreddit].) Rules The rules of the Discord server are very similar to the user conduct guidelines on the Wiki. Here is a quick rundown. #'Be polite': It is not only important what you say, but also how you say it. Be civil when talking to other people and treat them with respect. This site is built on cooperation. #'Politics and religion, if discussed, should be done so with unanimous consent': If anyone does not want to talk about those subjects, they will dropped immediately. #'The ''Sly Cooper Wiki Discord server's official language is English': This is to allow moderation of the server simple. Do not speak any other language within the server. #'Do not spam': This includes both repeating the same message over and over, as well as talking about a subject that no one else wants to discuss (talking to the wall). #'Admins in Discord are (usually) admins on the Wiki or Subreddit': Users with blue or orange names are admins. Usually this means they are also admins on the Wiki or Subreddit, though there may be Discord-only admins. Consult them with issues you may have. If there is an admin present, do not try to enforce rules. If you wish to get an admin's attention, you can @ mention the admin group (type @admin followed by your message). #'Regarding piracy': No discussion of it. This includes (but is not limited to) asking where or how to download any ISO files or games. Discussion of emulation is allowed. #'No NSFL/NSFW (gore, porn etc.): Nobody wants to see that. #'''Do not bring external issues to the server: It causes problems and does not allow anyone to get the full picture. Sanctions It is at the admins' discretion which action will be taken; you are not guaranteed a warning nor a kick before a ban. *'Warning': The violator will be warned by an admin. *'Kicking': If the violator continues the improper behavior after a warning. The violator will be removed from the server. *'Banning': This is a last resort. The violator will be removed from the server and prevented from returning. *'Wiki sanctions': If the transgression is severe enough, it is possible that the violator will receive Wiki sanctions, such as a 30-day block. How to join Simply click the "Connect" button on the Discord widget in the sidebar! You will require a Discord account with a verified email address. A Discord account can be created on the Discord website. Discord can be accessed through your browser or in an app, be it desktop or mobile. If for some reason you cannot join through clicking "Connect," you can use this link (https://discord.gg/yazWfVv) to join. Actions Discord allows many actions. If you want to read more about them, go here. However, this is a small list of actions you can perform. *'Messaging other users' - Click a user in the user tray (the user tray can be opened on mobile by clicking the people icon in the top right) to open a window. At the bottom is an area for entering text. This will create a private message to that user. *'Blocking other users' - Right click a user in the user tray to open a window of more options. At the bottom will be an option for blocking the user. This is not suggested, however, as you will miss out on part of the conversation! If you think a user is causing issues, contact @admin. *'Adding friends' - Right click a user in the user tray to open a window of more options. Near the bottom will be an option for adding the user as a friend. Doing this will send a friend request that they can accept or deny. *'Inviting users' - Click the server name (or open more options on mobile by clicking the three lines on the top left) to drop a window down with several options. You can invite users by clicking "Invite People" or "Create Instant Invite." This will give you a link to share. Otherwise, you can just give them this link (https://discord.gg/yazWfVv). Category:Wiki